The First Time
by Gold3n Girl
Summary: Hi ! This is a Morganders / Grody fic that talk about Morgan and Greg's story. It is my first on, so i hope you guys enjoy. English is not my mother language, so it is not perfect. Read and Review. I don't owe CSI.
1. The First Time

She was sitting on the couch at the breaking room.

'Why don´t I have the courage to tell him about my feelings? God Brody, you love him. And you melt when you look at his chocolate brown eyes.' She thought.

'Hi Morgan!' When she heard that voice she knew that it was him, it was Greg. 'It's everything all right?' He asked worried.

'Yeah, I'm just thinking.' 'Can I know about what?' He asked with a bit of curiosity in voice. 'When we love someone, we just should have the courage to tell how much we love that someone.' 'I've been there.' He sat. Without knowing it, they're sitting next to the person that really loves him / her.

Morgan was thinking about that time when she gave him that Sinatra record, but she was mostly thinking about those words that she had said 'The best is yet to come'. In that day, in the looker room, she didn't know what she had said, but every time that she thought about it, she just smiled. Greg was thinking about the first time that he saw her. He was thinking what he felt when he saw that beautiful blond with green eyes standing there in front of him.

'Well the shift is over. I'll just grab my stuff, and I'm going home sleep.' She said blinking her eye to Greg.

Later that day, in bed, Morgan started to have this crazy dream about her and Greg. They're making out on her bed, next thing she knew was that all her blankets were on the floor and she was kind of nervous. She got up and went to the bathroom taking a shower. At the end of the shower she looked herself on the mirror and said 'How the hell, am I supposed to look to those hot brown eyes? Brody stop right there, no more fantasies.'

**A week later.**

She was sitting on the locker room ready to leave when she heard his voice.

'Hey Hollywood, what's up? Thinking about the same?'

'Yeah, unfortunately yes. It really suck's, doesn't it?' 'Yeah' He said starting to lose his smile. 'So, you want grab some food?' He asked. 'Sorry, I can't, I don't know why but lately I have been very tired.' 'It's ok. I can I ask you something?' Greg knew what he was doing. A couple days before Nick had told him, that Morgan was into him. Greg didn't believe it, but then he had to try. 'So...Tell me this... If the guy you like shows up into your door steps, what would be your reaction?' She made a little smile, thinking about all the dreams. 'That would be amazing. Bye, I'll catch up with you later.'

When Morgan arrived home, the sun was rising. She went to the kitchen to eat something, after that she went to take a shower. When she left the bathroom she heard someone knocking on the door. When she opened she saw Greg, and remembered the conversation that they had earlier.

'What are you doing here?' She asked already knowing the answer. 'I need you.' He said in a whisper 'I need you too.'

When he heard that, he had no doubts. He got in, closed the door and then he kissed her. She put her hands in his neck, and he put his hands in her ass. She wrapped her legs around his back. Then he sat her down on a high table that she had on the corridor destroying everything that was on the top of it. He climbed the stairs still holding her, and he laid down her on the bed. Greg was on the top. 'I love you, Morgan' He said kissing her forehead. 'I love you too'. She said grinned.

She started to unbutton his shirt, and he took her t-shirt of. While they were undressing each other, she was making moans. He kissed her neck and then finally happened. A couple seconds later she put her fingernails on his back. 'Greg?' 'Yes?' 'Do you ever see a female orgasm?' 'Not a real one why?' He asked. 'Cause you are about to.' 'I should have come here sooner.' 'Shut up, and kiss me'. They had the most hot romantic 'morning and afternoon' of their life. The only thing that could be heard on the bedroom were moans and 'I love you'.

It was already 6 pm and Morgan was sleeping on Greg's chest, when she woke up, she kiss his chest and then his neck and said "Hey, babe. You know, in two hours our shift starts." "I know, but it's cold out there, and I prefer stay here with you, than go to a dirty murder scene." Morgan grinned. For the first time in many years, she felt something real, it was love. "Come on, if you get up now, I let you take a shower with me." Morgan said biting her lip. "Let's go then." He kissed her.

They took a one hour shower. Once they finished they lay down on the bed and started making out.

'Stop' she said. 'We are going to be late for work' 'Ok, I'll stop, but first a kiss'. They kiss and he said 'I really love you'. 'I love you too, babe'.


	2. The Old Closet

One month later

Morgan and Greg decided that they want to maintain their relationship in secret. In the two first weeks, after shift, they were together, but in the last couple weeks, Morgan and Greg ended up falling asleep in each other arms.

Morgan was sitting on the break room, while she was biting her lip, she was thinking about the last month, and how it was amazing. She was living her dream. Almost every day, Greg and she were in double shifts, and when they were at home, the only thing they wanted was to sleep

"-Where the hell is he? I miss him so badly!" She thought, while she was looking at the corridor.

Greg missed her too, and he knew that we had to arrange a surprise for her.

"-Where is she?" -He thought. He started walk to go talk with Hodges, when he was pulled into an old closet. He heard the door close, when someone kissed him, he knew who was.

"-Hi babe!" -She said pull him into a passionate kiss.

"-Are you crazy?"- He said put his hands in her cheeks and kissing her hungrily.

"-Yes I am, for you! Lay down on the sofa."

"-What, are you crazy?" –Greg asked raising his eyebrow.

"-I said lay down on the sofa, now!"-She said with a bossy voice.

They lay down on the sofa. She was on the top of him in four, he was grabbing her waist, and they were both kissing hungrily.

"-We shouldn't do this here. You know that right?" He asked between kisses.

"-I know, but I'm getting crazy. I can't wait until night "- While she was saying this, she was taking her t-shirt off.

"-I know, me either"- She grinned taking his shirt off. She kissed his neck and then his chest, and returned to the mouth.

45 minutes later, they are kissing while they are dressing.

"-This was intense!" She said looking at his body.-"We have to repeat."

"-Agree, but after my surprise for tonight. I talked with Russell, and he gave us the night off."

"-Are you seriously? What should I wear?"- She asked with a smile on her face.

"-Wear casual clothing. I'm going to take you on a dinner, on a very special place."

"-That sounds perfect."- She said with a smile on her face.

"-You are perfect! " She grinned

"-I love you Greg!"

"-I love you too Morgan. Now give me a kiss, so I can go to Hodges. He's waiting for me."

They kissed and said goodbye. Greg went to Hodges lab.

"-Dud, I'm waiting for you for one hour!"- Hodges said with an angry voice.

"-I'm sorry. I was stuck in a closet."

"-You look incredible happy, for someone who was stuck into a closet for an hour. That happened to me once, and it wasn't cool."

"-Believe me, the experience that you had in the closet was not the same one I had."- Greg said with a dirty smile on his face. "-You have the results?"

"-I do."


	3. The Roof

**Hi! This is the third chapter "The roof". I hope you guys enjoy. Please, If there is any language mistake on the Fic, please tell me about it.**

* * *

Later that day Greg was at his home thinking about the date.

"-Everything is going to be perfect." -He said in a whisper when he received a phone call from Morgan.

"-Hi! What time should I be ready?"- She asked with a happy voice.

"-At 7:30 pm, ok?"

"-You going to be here at 8:00 pm?"

"-Who said that I was going to pick you up?"- He asked with an amazed voice.

"-Nobody, but you are a gentleman, and I don't know where the dinner is."

"-I'll be there by 7:45 pm."

"-Ok. I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you."

"-I love you too babe."

At seven, Morgan decided that she want to go relax to the date, she was super comfortable near him, but it was their first date, so she fulled her tub with warm water and entered inside. After the bath she was more relaxed and she was choosing her clothing. She couldn't choose what to wear, but half an hour later she was dressed with a pair of skinny jeans, black high heels, a white shirt armhole and a black leather jacket. She put a little of makeup and slightly curl the hair. Once she was finished someone knocked on the door.

"-Wow. You look amazing!"-Greg said pulling her into a deep kiss.

"-I know. You look very nice too."- For a moment they just smiled to each other.-"Where are you taking me?"- She asked broking the silence.

"It's a surprise! And now let's go."

He opened the car door for her to enter. He drove by half an hour, during the ride, they talked. Once they got there, Greg opened the door for her, and held her hand. He led her into a old modern building. They took the elevator to last floor. When they got there, Greg covered Morgan eyes with his hands.

"-Now you can see."

On the roof there was a table for two, with a candle on the middle, there were two plates with food, two glasses with wine and a bottle next to the table.

"-This is amazing. Nobody had ever done nothing like this to me."-She said with a smile.

"-Thank God, because if anyone had ever done that, I couldn't be doing this. Now let's dinner."

He pulled the chair to her could sit. During the dinner, they talked and they laughed. They had a great time. The weather was nice. It was a starry night. After dinner Greg pulled her out of chair and kissed her, and then they danced.

"-Thank you!"- She said with her head into his chest.

"-For what?"

"-For this, for everything. This least month was the happiest month of my life! Thank you for taking care of me, for everything. For being the perfect boyfriend."

"-You deserve all that, and more."

They danced for a hour, when they stopped dance, they laid up on the floor and started to look at the stars. Greg told her about some stories when he was a teen, and she laughed. They were holding each other hands. Once in a while they kissed.

After an hour, Greg took her home, there she pulled him into a passionate kiss, he grabbed her and led her to the bedroom.

"-I love you, Greg!" She said smiling looking at him.

"-I love you too."

When Greg woke up, he didn't saw Morgan into the bed. He got up, and went to the kitchen, she was making breakfast. She was only wearing Greg shirt and small shorts. She was back to the door. He put his hands into her waist and kissed her neck. She grinned turning around and kissing him.

"-Good morning!"-He said.

"-I made you breakfast."

"-Thank you." –He kissed her.

"-Let's eat, I'm starving."- She said putting the food on the table.

"-You know I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"-What a coincidence, I have the best boyfriend."

They kissed.


	4. The Family Meeting

**Hi! New chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I want thank you for all the the incentive, to continue to writing. Thank you !**

**R&R**

* * *

"-FAMILY MEETING!"-Russell screamed from the break room.

Finn, Nick, Morgan, Sara and Greg went to the break room. Once they were all seated, Russell spoke.

"-We have two new cases."-He said. "-Finn and I will stay with a family murder and Sara and Nick will stay with a bank robbery, with two deaths.

"-What about us?"-Greg asked.

"-You two are going to do, lab work."

"-What? Why?"-Morgan asked.

"-All the CSI's have to do lab hours, and for what I saw you two, didn't made yours.

Greg and Morgan were sitting next to each other, when Morgan heard those words coming out of Russell mouth, she made a little smile and put her hand on Greg's leg. When he felt, he rolled his eyes and made a small sound.

"-Greg, bro, are you ok? You look a little strange."-Nick said with his eyebrow raised.

"-I'm fine. It's getting hot."-Greg said starting to move his shirt.

"-Yes it is."-Morgan said in a whisper still holding her hand in his leg.

"-Did you said something, Morgan?"-Nick asked.

She shook her head.

"-In first place, is cold here, in second place, you guys should already be working."-Russell order with a bossy voice.

The four eldest CSI's went to the parking lot, and Morgan and Greg went to their office, when they got in, Greg closed the door.

"-Are you crazy? You can't do that in the front of the others!"-Greg said with a angry voice.

"-I know I can't, but you have to acknowledges, it was fun, seeing you getting sheepish. It was a Greg that I didn't know about. And you liked."-She said getting close to him.

"-I liked, but you can't do that anymore. Promise!"

"-I won't"-She grinned.

They started to get close. Greg pulled her and kissed her neck. "-Stop!"-She said trying to escape from his kisses.

"-I won't. In the front of the others you put your hand where you wanted, and now I 'm going to put my lips wherever I want."-He said starting to kiss her.

"-That sounds amazing, but we have to work. We have hours to fill."

"-I know, but we can fill that hours doing other kind of stuffs." –He said starting to sit her on the table. She was starting to unbutton his shirt, she unbutton the first button and then the second when someone knocked on the door.

"-Greg, Morgan? Are you guys inside?"-Someone asked.

"-Crap! His Hodges! How are we going to explain him the locked door? - Morgan asked.

Greg button his shirt, unlocked the door, and Hodges came in.

"-Why was the door locked?"- Hodges asked looking at the two CSI's.

"-Do you remember in the other day, when I was stuck in the closet?"- When Morgan heard she started to laugh. "The same thing happened."

"-But this time you had company."-Hodges said. "-Morgan, what is that on your neck?"

She caught a mirror and she saw the hickey that she had on her neck.

"-That's a hickey! You've a boyfriend and you didn't tell us about him?"-Hodges asked with his open-mouthed.

"-I do, but we decided that we didn't want to anyone to know. Ok? So I'm asking you to keep secret."- Morgan begged.

"-Ok, I'll keep secret, but you should put some makeup on that. Are you two ready for a day with Hodges?"

"-We are forced."-Greg said.

"-Let's go, then! In a few minutes I want to see both of you in my lab."-Hodges said feeling the best.

When Hodges exit he closed the door, when the door closed, Greg grabbed Morgan and kissed her.

"-It's horrible working with Hodges!"-Greg said after letting her go.

"-I kind of know. So give me a kiss, so I can't have the courage to work with him, for 9 hours."

They kissed for 2 minutes, and then they went to Hodges lab. While they were on the way to the lab, some guys looked at Morgan with a smiling face. Greg didn't like the felling.

"-Why are they looking at me? Can they see the hickey?"-Morgan asked with a worrier voice.

"-No, but something tells me that Hodges opened his mouth."- Greg said with a jealous voice. "-They don't stop to look at you."

"-Someone is getting jealous!"-Morgan said with a happy voice.

"-I'm not. Go talk to Hodges about it."

When they got there, Morgan asked him if he had said something, and he admitted, she was upset and yelled at him. He said he was sorry, and they started to work.

An hour later, Finn and Russell was back to the lab. They gave them the evidences and Finn told Morgan that she wanted to talk with her later. Morgan was screwed.


	5. The True

I'm sorry I didn't upload it earlier, but I had an English exam and I had to study. It was so easy! This chapter is about the true. Today I will upload two new chapters. Enjoy!

**R&R**

* * *

"-Do you wanted to see me?"-Morgan asked entering in Finn office.

"-Have a seat."-Finn said."-There's nothing that you want to tell me?"

"-No. Why are you asking?"

"-Today, when I came back from the crime scene, I heard Hodges saying that you have a boyfriend. Is that true?"-Finn asked with a smile on her face.

"-Yes it is. But we wanted to keep it in secret, and then Hodges saw a hickey on my neck, he promised secret and 2 minutes later all the people in lab knew it."

"-Who is he?"-Finn asked getting more curious than ever.

"-Sorry, I can't tell."

"-He is bad news?"-Finn inquired getting worried.

"-No. He's an amazing guy. He's very handsome. He's sweet, friendly, lovely, very peaceful, he is a gentleman, he treats me very well. He loves me and I love him. I'm a lucky woman."- Morgan said with a smile in on her face.

"-How long have the two of you been together?"-Finn asked.

"-We do two months tomorrow."

"-That's awesome. Don't let the man get away!"

"-I won't."

Morgan got up, and went to her office, Greg was sitting there. In the moment that she closed the door he asked:

"-Does she know anything?"

"-Who?"-Morgan asked raising her eyebrow.

"-Finn."

"-No, she knows that I have a boyfriend because Hodges couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"-What did you tell her about him?"-Greg asked while Morgan was biting her lip.

"-I told her, that he's very handsome, sweet, friendly, , peaceful, a gentleman who treats me very well, that I love him, and I know that he loves me and that I'm a very luck woman."-Morgan said standing right in front of him.

"-He is a very lucky too."-Greg got her closer, and gave her a soft kiss.-"You know, Hodges interrupted us."-He said kissing her neck.

"-You have to stop with that. My weak points. And about what Hodges interrupted, can be continued at my place, after shift."

"-I won't forget about that"-Greg said kissing her lips.

"-I don't want you to. Now go away, because I'm waiting for my father."

Greg went to Hodges lab, and Morgan remained in her office, waiting for her father. Someone got in.

"-Can I came in?"-Eckley asked.

"-Sure."-She said."-What brings you here?"

"-Do I need a reason to see my daughter?"

"-You don't, but we both know, that you want to know something, am I right?"

"-Yes. Morgan who's your boyfriend?"

"-You too? Look, he's a incredible guy, he treats me very well and there's nothing you can say that will separate us."

"-I just want to know, who he is."-Eckley said.

"-You promise that I won't say anything?"

Eckley shocked his head saying yes.

"-Is Greg."-She said almost on a whisper.

"-Sanders?"

"-Yes."

"Well, I'm going to have a conversation with him."

"Dad…Don't push him away from me, please."-She begged.

"-I won't. But if he hurt you, there will be consequences. But you really loved him. Don't you?"

"-I do dad."

"-And believe me when I say this. He loves you too."

"-I know. I need to work now."

"-I'm going let you do your job."

Eckley kissed her forehead and left. Morgan texted Greg.

"-My father knows, he's going to talk with you, get ready babe."

Greg was with Hodges and Nick when he received the text.

"-It's everything all right?"- Nick asked.

"-Yes, but the boss want to talk to me."-Greg said still looking at the phone.

"-Russell? What's the problem?"

"-It's not Russell, is the other boss."

"-Eckley? What does he want from you?"-Hodges asked.

"-Bro, I don't know what are you into to, but get ready because he's coming.

"-Sanders I need to talk to you"-Eckley said.

"-Of course." Greg got up, and they followed to Eckley office. When they got there, Morgan father closed the door and made a sign with is head for Greg sit .

"-What are your intentions with my little girl?"-Eckley started.

"-The best, sire. Look, Morgan and I love each other, so there's nothing you can say that will bring us apart. I love her, and I will want to treat her with respect for the rest of my life. And I will. She's an amazing woman, and she deserves the best, and I will give her the best."

"-I hope so Sanders. If you hurt her…"

"-I won't. I promise."

"-You can go."

Greg exited. A couple hours later the shift ended, and he went to Morgan's place. He knocked on the door.

"-I was waiting for you. Come in."

"-I had a very interesting conversation with your father."-He said leading her to the living room.

"-How that went?"

"-Well, I guess."

"-Great."

For a moment none of them said anything.

"-You want to see a movie."-She asked.

"-No, if I remember we have something to finish."-He said starting kissing her.

"-I almost forgot."

She drove him into the room and they lay down on the bed.

"-You want to know what I said to your father? I said that I was going to love you and treat you with respect for the rest of my life."

"-I want that too."

He kissed her.


	6. The Preparation

Hi! This is a small one. I promise that I will try to upload the continuation today. Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

"-Russell can I talk to you for a minute?"-Greg asked.

"-Sure, have a seat."

"-Thanks. Do you remember, about a month ago I asked you for the night off?"

"-Yes I do. You asked for you and for Morgan."

"-I did. I need the night off."

"-Ok. But in the next week you two have to do double shift."-Russell said.

"-That's ok."-Greg answered quickly.

"-What are you two into to?"

"-Right now I can't tell, but maybe later."

Greg left Russell office with a big smile on his face. He went to the locker room, inside was Morgan talking with Hodges. When he saw the complicity between them the jealous took over him.

"-Hi!"-Greg said hiding his feelings.

"-Hey!"-Morgan said biting her lip. It was their anniversary and they didn't saw each other during the all day.

"-Well, you now have company .I'm going to let you two."-Hodges said.

When Hodges left the locker room, Greg closed the door and kissed Morgan.

"-Happy second anniversary."-Morgan said between kisses.

"-I think this is the first real one. A month ago we were working."

"-We are working this night too."-Morgan said.

"-No we are not. I talked with Russell, he gave us the night off. But..."

"-But what?"-Morgan asked raising her eyebrow.

"-We have to do double shift during a week."-Greg said very quickly.

"-It will be worth. Especially when I give you my present."-Morgan said with a big smile.

"-Mine will be better."

"-I don't believe it."

They both smiled.

"-We are going to have dinner at my place, ok?"-Greg asked.

"-What time should I be there?"-She asked.

"-I really love to pick you up, but I have to handle things at my house."

"-That's ok. What time should I be there?"-She asked again.

"-7:30."

He pushed against the lockers kissing her.  
"-We can't."-She said.  
"-I know."  
"-Let's go to the showers."-She said pulling him.  
Morgan opened the locker room door and closed the showers door.  
They kissed, they stripped each other clothing and they had sex. While Greg kissed Morgan neck, she felt shivers down the spine.  
An hour later, they were dressed. Greg dried his hair. But Morgan hair were all wet.  
"-How the hell, am I going to exlain the wet hair?"-She asked.  
"-You can always say the true."  
"-Yes, sure. If my father ask, I just have to say that I had sex with Sanders, on the shower, at our working place."-She said angry."-That may be not a good idea. I want to live."-He said getting scared.  
"-Yeah. I'll just say that I spilled coffee into my shirt and when I went taking a shower, accidently wet my hair."  
"-That's a good idea."-He said with a discouraged voice.  
"-What's wrong with you? We just had sex on our working place, not every guy have that chance."  
"-Before, when you were talking with Hodges...I felt jealous."  
She smiled looking at him.  
"-What?"-He asked.  
"-I love you, you know. More than I ever imagined. You don't need to be scared, don't need to be jealous when you see me with other guys. I love you. I want you. And you are not getting rid of me, that early."  
"-I don't want get rid of you. I love you."  
"-Let's get back to work. But first a kiss."-She said pulling him close.  
They kissed and Greg left the locker room. A minute later he texted Morgan.  
"-I'll see you at my place tonight. I love you."  
She grinned and got back to work.


	7. The (second) Anniversary

Hi! New chapter. Sorry it took me a long, but I had to study. In next wednesday is the season finale, I just hope that we can see that dance that Elisabeth talked on Twitter. Enjoy!

**R&R **

* * *

Morgan was at her place getting ready. She wasn't nervous, no. She was happy, happier than ever.

Greg got stuck at work, and by the time he got home, it was already time to Morgan to show up. He was starting to do dinner when someone knocked on the door.

When he opened she smiled and he kissed her.

"-Happy anniversary!"-He said. "-Come in."

She got in and kissed him again.

"-I'm so happy."

"-Me too. Look, I got stuck at work, so I didn't have time to prepare anything."- He said scratching the back of his neck.

She smiled.

"-That's ok, we can cook dinner together. And if we burn the dinner, we can always order."

"-That's why I love you."-He said pulling her into a kiss.

They cooked dinner, but how Morgan had predicted, they burned dinner, so they ordered. While they were waiting, they were watching a movie, they were with their legs intertwined. When the food arrived, they had dinner on the sofa. They talked, they laughed. Both of them were happy. In these two months, they both felt something very real, but at the same time it seemed like a dream. I guess this is it, she was his dream, and he was her dream. When they were together all the problems were gone. All the bad things, the murders, the crime, the game, all that they were surrounding by just disappeared.

They already had finished dinner, they were watching some stupid program on the TV. Morgan was with her head on Greg's shoulder, and they were with their legs intertwined.

"-Morgan, babe."

"-Yes."

"-It's time to me to give your present."-He said getting up from the sofa.

He sat on the sofa again.

"-Close your eyes."-He said.

He putted on her hands an envelope.

"-Now you can open."

"-What is this?"-She asked.

"-Open it."

Inside were to plane tickets to Rome.

"-Wow."-She said looking at him.

"-I remember when you said that you wanted go Rome. You liked?"-He asked.

"-I loved it. Thank you so much. You're the best."-She said giving him a hug.

"-There's two tickets, so you can choose anyone to go with you."-He said smiling.

"-I guess…I'll just choose my father. He always wanted to go there."-She said biting her lip.

"-Yeah. That sounds amazing."

"-You know, we are going to have a great time there."-She said.

"-You and your dad?"-He asked.

"-No, you and me. I love you Greg."

"-I love you too". He gave her a soft kiss.

She got up, and went to her bag.

"-Here, that's for you."

"-I'm speechless."-He said.

It was a Sinatra record with a real Sinatra autograph.

"-You liked?"-She asked looking at him.

"-Of course I did. Thank you. I've looking for this for months!"-He said.

"-I'm glad. Now put that thing in table, because The Best Is Yet to Come."-She said starting kissing him.

"-This wasn't the best?"-He asked starting to unbutton his shirt.

"-You think?"

He lifted her and took her to the bedroom. They had a incredible night.

In the morning, when Morgan woke up, Greg was entering in the bedroom, at his hand were a tray with breakfast.

"-Good morning princess."

"-Good morning. You know, you can't do that very times, because if you do that I'll get used to that."

"-I hope so. Because like I once told, you deserve the best."

She got up and kissed him. They had breakfast at bed. They were happy.


	8. The First One and Probably The Last

**Hi! This was the hardest thing that I had to write. I hope you guys enjoy. Tomorrow I'll upload the rest of it.**

**R&R**

* * *

Greg and Morgan were already together for 5 months. At this point of relationship, only Eckley, Nick and Finn knew about it.

"-Brody!"

"Yeager. How are you?"-She said with an ironic voice.

"-This is my case!"

"-We can work together."

"-I told you. This is my case."

"-We've been through this. Let's work together."-She said.

"-Ok."

Greg was also at the scene. He didn't like the people from the day shift, but this time he didn't care.

Morgan went to her SUV, and Greg followed her. She was already returning when he pulled her and kissed her.

"-Hi!"-She said with a happy voice.

"-I miss you. You know that, right?"

"-I miss you too. But I don't know what it's going on with my father but he was been very weird lately."

"-We have to get some time for us."-He said.

"-I know, but the good thing is that in two weeks we will be in Rome. Thank God, that you bought place tickets without date."

"-I'm a genius."

"-Yes, you are."-She kissed him very passionately.

"-Can we talk about something?"-He asked.

"-Later, ok? Yeager, is collecting evidences on his one. We can have dinner at my place."

"-Yeah. Sure."

Morgan could talk on that moment, but she knew about what Greg wanted to talk, so she decided to fled.

They got back to the scene. When Yeager saw Morgan, he smiled, and started to flirt with her. She didn't care about him, and Greg could see that, but he felt very angry. Now he cared about working with the day shift. When they returned to the lab, Russell knew that Morgan was working with Yeager, so he put Greg working with Nick and Finn on a case.

**Later that day.**

Morgan was at her home, preparing dinner very nervously, when she received a texting from Greg saying that he was stuck at work. When she read that, she felt relived. She went to the bedroom and lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling. She loved Greg, but something was wrong. She was getting so nervous because she knew what Greg wanted to talk about.

"-Should I tell him?"-She asked on a whisper.

On the next day, Morgan spend the all day trying to avoid Greg, every time that she saw him, she just skipped to another room.

Her shift was over, so she decided to go home. Short time after she arrived, someone knocked on the door.

"-Hi."-She said.

He get in.

"-Why have you been avoiding me?"-Greg asked.

"-I'm not."

"-Yes, you are."

"-No. So on the other day, you said that you wanted to talk with me."

They went to the sofa.

"-So, I've thinking, why don't we assume our relationship?"-He asked.

She knew it. All this time, she was right.

"-Why?"

"-We have been dating for the past five months. I think is time for us to assume."

"-I don't know."-She said, looking at the ground.

"-What's the problem?"-He asked putting his and on her shoulder.

"-Look, the true is that I've avoiding you. I already knew what you wanted talk about."

"-Yes…and?"

"-I don't want to lose this thing that we have. I want to keep for us. There's a lot of thrill, I just don't want to feel, that the thrill is gone. I don't want get into a routine."

"-So, this that we have, is just fun?"-He asked getting up.

"-No…"

"-So why don't you want to admit that we are together? What? You think that this will be bored? And you'll get tired of me?"-He asked with an angry voice.

"-No!"

"-We have two different ways of thinking. I'm going home."-He said.

"-Don't. Let's talk about this…"

"-What do you want to talk about? You want to talk about the fact that you don't want to assume our relationship?"-He asked with a very angry voice.

She didn't say a word.

"-You know what…We are done!"-He said exiting and closing the door.

"-No…"-She said on a whisper.

She set on the floor and started crying. What have she done?

* * *

**Hi! Don't worry guys, because I'm a person who loves a good twist ;)**


	9. The Future

They had broken up 5 months ago.

The first two weeks were horrible. In the day after he didn't showed up at work, and her asked transfer for the day shift. But after two months they both moved on. She had a new boyfriend and he had a new girlfriend. They didn't spoke to each other since that night.

Greg was at his kitchen preparing the dinner, it was his day off, he could be with his girlfriend, but he preferred stay at home alone watching TV. Someone knocked on the door.

"-What are you doing here?"-He asked.

"-I...I liked to explain me."-She said looking at his eyes.

"-What do you want to explain? Why are you dating Yeager?"

"-That's no fair!"

"-Come in."-He said getting out of the way.

When she got in, she felt a familiar smell, she smiled. They went to the sofa and she started.

"-Look, about Yeager, after a few months I got close to him and just happen. And I think that you understand you move on too."

He didn't say a word.

"-And I want to explain about five months ago."-She said.

He gave an ironic laugh.

"-Five months later."-He said.

"-I figured it out a few months ago, but I didn't had courage to tell you. I didn't wanted to assume our relationship because I didn't accepted you."

He looked at her.

"-What that means?"-He asked.

"-During my all life I never had a men who cared so much about me. During my all life a lot of man who hurt me. I gave you that excuse, but I knew perfectly well that it would never become bored at all. I'm sorry, I know that now is too late, but I wanted to apologize."

He didn't say a word. For a minute none of them said anything.

"-I've to go."-She said getting up

"-Morgan."

"-Yes."

When he looked at her eyes he felt it.

"-Are you happy?"-He asked.

"-I am. What about you? How have you been?"

"-Fine."

"-She's a lucky girl. Bye."

She kissed his cheek. When she was almost closing the door he said.

"-Morgan, wait."

She got in, and when he looked at her face, he saw tears.

"-What's wrong?"-He asked.

"-Everything, I guess."

On a second she put her hands on his neck and kissed his lips. She kissed hungrily, he kissed her back.

"-We can't..."-She said.

"-Why not?"

"-I'm crazy about you. And I miss you. "-She said on a whisper.

He closed the door kissing her. He took her shirt of, he missed that. She took his shirt off, and unbuttons his pants. She wrapped her legs on his back, and scratched his neck. He took her to the bedroom. They lay down on the bed, he took her bra off, and kissed her breast and her neck. She made a moan. He got back to her mouth, because he knew that was painful for her, on a good way.

"-I love you."-He said.

She didn't say a word and just kissed him.

They had a amazing night. They made noise, a lot, they almost destroyed the bed, but they didn't care, they were happy.

When he woke up, he looked at his side and he didn't saw Morgan, he saw a note.

"-Sorry, but we can't."

He smelled her pillow and went to the bathroom. He look himself on the mirror, his back and his neck were hurting, when he saw on the mirror he made a smile, they were almost bleeding, they had a crazy night.

"-There's no way I'm going let you escape."-He said in front of the mirror.

In that morning he called his girlfriend and broke up with her, he said that he wasn't ready, he still loves other woman. She understood.

Greg texted Morgan.

"-There's no way I'm going to let you escape from me."

Morgan was with Yeager when she received, she made a smile and lied to her boyfriend.

What should she do?


	10. The Two Returns

Hi! New chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Probably, tomorrow I will not be able to upload the rest of it, I have to study. Enjoy!

Btw, thank you for the reviews.

**R&R **

* * *

There's been a day since Morgan went to Greg apartment.

On the night after, she stayed at home. For two hours, she tried to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. She went to kitchen and drank a glass of water and got back to the bed. She finally had fall asleep.

They were on bedroom, they were naked and he was on top. She could felt his lips on hers, she could felt his hands on her body, he knew her body like no one knew, she could felt his breathing, his smell. She could hear him telling her that he loved her.

She awake. She was sweating, her blankets and the sheets were on the floor. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower, she received a call from Russell.

"-Morgan! There's been a while. How are you? Sorry, did I wake you up?"-He asked

"-Hi, DB. No, I was awake, I couldn't sleep. How are things around there?"

" –Well, but I needed you to come here, if you don't mind, of course."

"-No, of course not. What time should I be there?"

"-In a hour."-He said.

She hung up. She Dressed and went to the lab. In her way to DB office, she saw Nick, Finn and Sara, they talked for a few minutes. She entered DB office and sat.

"-Morgan, I'll be very quickly."-Russell started."-We need you here, on the night shift. Look, I need to know why did you left."

"-I don't know, I needed new things. Back to the night shift?"

"-So, what do you think?"-Russell asked.

Morgan hesitated.

"-Okay."

"-Welcome to the team, again."

She smiled.

"-When should I start?"

"-Tomorrow. You still remember the schedule, right?"

"-I do."

She left the office, and went to the locker room, on her way there, she saw the old closet, she smiled.

"-Greg…"-She said, when she entered on the locker room.

"-Hey. What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"-Russell called me, I'm going back to the night shift."

"-Seriously?"-He asked with a interested voice.

She shocked her head answering yes.

"-I have to go."-He said.

When he turned around she could see the back of his neck.

"-What happened to you neck?"-She asked with a surprise voice.

"-You don't remember what happened last night."

"-I do."

They looked into each other eyes.

"-How's Yeager?"-Greg asked.

"-I broke up with him."

He just made a smile.

"-Look, I can't do anything about your neck…and your back. I'm sorry."

"-Don't ask sorry. It was worth it."

"-Maybe I may take care of that, at my place the night."-She said teasing him.

"-I don't if that's a good idea. We can't."

"-Why not? I'll just heal your wounds."

"-I'll think about it."-He said.

"-Well, think fast, because I don't like to wait."- She said to him on his ear.

"-I'll see you later."-He said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.


	11. The Shirt

Hi! New chapter. I know that some of you prefer hot sex scenes, so do I, but this time, I preferred go with something more "calm". But don't worry because Hot conversations and scenes are coming.

Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

Strangely it was a rainy night. Someone knocked on the door.

"-It's raining!"-He said entering.

"-Yes, it is, but you know what? You stay hotter when you're wet."-She said starting kissing him.

"-We need to talk."-He said breaking the kiss.

"-I know, but we can do that later."-She unbutton his shirt.

"-You're probably right."

They lay down on the bed. He kissed her neck. He put his hands on her waist. He took her shirt off and her bra. He kissed softly. He looked at her green eyes.

"-I love you."-He said.

"-I love you too."

She unbutton the rest of his shirt, softly lifted her neck and kissed his. He grabbed her legs and took her jeans, she did the same. He continued to kiss her body. His mouth drove her crazy. His hands were one of the best things, his smell, his touch, he drove her crazy. She loved him, more than anything in the world.

It was 5am, Greg woke up and didn't saw Morgan on the bed. He dressed his boxers and went to the balcony. She was with his shirt on, She was looking at the full moon. He put his hands in her waist and gently kissed her neck. She made a smile.

"-Go back to bed."-She said still looking at the moon.

"-What's going on?"-He asked still holding her waist.

"-Nothing."-She said turning around.

"-I know you better than no one."

"-It's nothing. Just…here, it is so peaceful."-She answered looking at his brown eyes with a little smile on her lips.

"-We need to talk."

"-I know. Don't worry because I want to assume our relationship."-She said.

"-Are you ready?"

"-I am. I love you. You're the most perfect guy that I ever meet. I'll assume our relationship, because I want to show people how incredible you are."-She said giving him a kiss.

"-Thank you."-He said."-Let's back to bed."

"-You go. I'll be there in a minute."-Morgan promised.

They kissed. Greg got back to bed and a minute later Morgan was there, like she had told him.

"-Morgan."

"-Yes."

"-Don't be scared. I am not going anywhere."

"-I know."

She climbed on him, she took the shirt off and kissed his neck, his shoulders, his chest and his mouth.

It was 10am. She was on the left side of the bed, her face were turned for the left side. She was naked. Only her right leg was covered by the bed sheet. He passed his hand softly her leg and on her ass. He gently kissed her back, and her neck.

"-There is others ways of waking me up."-She said turning to him.

"-Good morning."-He smiled."-How did you sleep? "

"-Very well. I missed this, of waking right next to you."

"-I agree with that."-He said giving her a kiss.

She bit her lip.

"-I need to drink water."-He said.

"-Don't look at me. I will not get up so earlier. You know where the kitchen is."

"-I'll go, but when I arrive I want to see you awake."-He said kissing her.

He went to the kitchen, when he arrived, she saw Morgan watching TV wrapped on a blanket.

"-Don't look at me. I'm cold."-She said.

"-Can I join you?"-He asked.

"-Please."

They spent the all morning on bed. Finally things were getting good.


	12. The Fantasy

**Hi! New chapter. It's a small one, but is intense, enjoy! I promise that I'll try upload soon as possible.**

**R&R**

* * *

They had spent the all morning in bed. It was almost 5pm. Greg was lain down on the bed and Morgan was sitting on him. They were only wearing their underwear.  
"-Morgan."  
"-Yes."  
"-How are we going to tell them?"-Greg asked grabbing her waist.  
"-Don't know. We can always tell Hodges. Or we can do inappropriate things on the break room. You choose."-She said putting her hands on his chest and kissing his neck.  
"-We can tell Hodges first and then we can go to the break room. What do you think?"-Greg asked kissing her.  
"-Hm, sounds perfect."  
"-Can I ask you something?"-He asked.  
"-Yeah, sure."  
"-What is your dream?"  
She raised her eyebrow, looked at him and made a smile.  
"-You are my dream."  
He sat on the bed, she still was sitting on him, her hands were on his shoulders and his hands were on her waist. He kissed her.  
"-I'm talking about your fantasy."-He said.  
She smiled and bit her lip.  
"-You want to know what my fantasy is?"  
He said yes with his head.  
"-Chocolate, a can of whipped cream, you and me"-She said whispering on his ear and biting him.  
"-That sounds interesting."-Greg said.  
"-But why did you wanted to know."-She asked.  
"-Curiosity…only."  
"- Just curiosity?"-She said biting his ear.  
"-Morgan, stop with that?"-He asked.  
"-With what?"-She asked biting her lip.  
"-You're biting my ear, every time you do that I end up doing the craziest things. If you continue to do that, you'll pay."  
"-I don't know how."  
"-Are you sure?"-After saying those words, quickly he lay her down on the bed and kissed her neck. She rolled her eyes.  
"-Stop it."-She said with a voice with pleasure.  
"-I won't."-He said starting to unfasten her bra.  
Morgan this time didn't put her hands on his back, she grabbed the bed sheets.  
"-Greg…"  
He got up from the bed and left the room, she followed him with her eyes. A minute later he had returned with chocolate and a can of whipped cream. She laid him down on the bed and stayed on the top. She whispered on his ear.  
"-Biting the ear always works."  
"-That is not funny, Morgan."  
She shook the can and put whipped cream on his neck, she ate it. On a very quick move he grabbed her arms and he stayed on top. He made a track since the end of her belly to her neck, he softly put his mouth. When he got up to the neck, she made a moan. He kissed her lips. He looked at her and started to get down again, he kissed her body slowly, she grabbed the bed sheets strongly, when he was starting to take her panties off, her cell phone rang.  
"-Seriously?"-She asked with an angry voice.  
She answered the phone, it was Russell, he asked her to go to work, earlier because she needed to sign some papers.  
"-We can continue this in other time."-He said.  
"-Sometimes I hate Russell."-She said giving him a kiss on the lips. "-Let's go to the shower."  
"-Ok."-He said grabbing her by her legs.


	13. The Conversations

Hi! Sorry for the late upload, but I had a lot of tests this week. I hope you enjoy. I'll try upload the next chapter soon.

**R&R**

* * *

"Russell can we talk with you for a sec?"-Morgan asked with Greg by her side.

"-Sure, come in."

"-We need to tell you something."-Greg said.

"-What's going on? You are getting me worrier."

"-We are dating."-Morgan said very quickly.

DB didn't say a word, for a moment he just keep sitting on his chair and looked to the young CSI.

"-What does your father thinks about this?"-Db asked looking at Morgan now.

"-He's ok with this."

"-Thank God, because I want you two to stay together and if Eckley was not okay with it, I would have a problem. But, you have to behave correctly in your work place, and especially separate you personal life of your work life. Congratulations kids. Now go back to work."-Russell ordered.

"-Thank you so much Russell, for this opportunity,"-Morgan said while they were getting up. "

**On the break room, Nick, Sara, Finn and Hodges were sitting there.**

"-Hi guys!"-Morgan said with a happy smile.

"-Is so good to see you Morgan"-Nick said getting up and went to hug Morgan.

"-I missed you."-Finn said.

"-Welcome back Morgan."-Sara said blinking her eye.

"-Hodges."-Morgan said with a calm voice.

"-Morgan."-He responded."-Oh my God I missed you so much, without you here, there no one to talk."-Hodges said with a relieved voice.

"-There's something that we need to tell you."-Greg interrupted grabbing Morgan's hand."-We are dating."

"-I told ya they were back together! You owe me 20 bucks!"-Nick screamed turning to Finn.

Finn gave him the money.

"-How did you knew?"-Morgan asked staring at Nick.

"-Wait, back together? What that even means?"-Hodges asked with a surprise voice.

"-Yesterday, he saw you kissing on the locker room."-Finn said.

"-Hodges, means that Morgan and I are back together. We dated a few months ago, but then we broke up, and now we are back together again."-Greg said still holding Morgan's hand.

**20 minutes later Morgan and Greg were sitting alone on the break room.**

"-I think that they reacted well."-Morgan said with a little smile on her face.

"-Yeah, I think they did it."-He answered looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"-What? Why are you staring at me?"-She asked.

"-I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

"-I am also very lucky."-She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

**At the end of the shift, Morgan, Finn and Sara were sitting on the break room.**

"Morgan, I want to know how you and he got together."-Sarah said.

"-Okay. Ten months ago we started dating, it all went perfect, until he decided that we should assume our relationship. I didn't want too, so we broke up. Until two nights ago, I went to his place and it happened."

"-Why did you broke up?"-Sara asked.

"-Forget about that, how's the sex?"-Finn asked.

"-Sara, something's just happened. Finn, it's AMAZING."

"-Seriously?"

"-Yeah, trust me I had sex before and that was not sex comparing to this."

"-What kind of toys you guys use?"

"-No toys, he does not need toys."-Morgan said with her eyes opened staring at Finn.

"-Wait, his neck, that was you?"-Sara asked.

"-Yeah."

"-In the day he appeared here with that, he was almost bleeding."-Finn said.

"-You should have seen his back. I have to go. If you told him that I told this to you, I'm going to kill you."-Morgan threatened walking off the break room.

**She was at the locker room.**

"-You're ready to go?"-Greg asked.

"-Yeah. Just close the door."

He did.

She put her hands on his neck and kissed him.

"-What was that about?"-He asked very surprised.

"-I miss you. We spend the last five months separated."

He put his hands on her waist and kissed her lips softly.

"-In two months, we are going to Rome?"-He said breaking the kiss.

"-What?"-She asked while she raised her eyebrow.

"-Yeah, those plane tickets, didn't had date."

"-Are you serious?"-She asked with a excited voice.

"-Yes I am. To celebrate our first year together, I'm going to take you to Rome."

"-But we didn't spent a year together."

"-We did, because during all those months all I could think about was you, you were with me all time."-He said kissing her.

"-I love you so much Greg."

"-I love you too."


	14. The Move In

Hi! Small chapter, I know. I'll upload the rest tomorrow. Enjoy!

**R&R **

* * *

"-Greg."-Morgan said on the phone. It was her night off.

"-Hi babe. What's up?"

"-After your shift, you want to come over here?"

"-I don't know when my shift will end."

"-Doesn't matter."

"-Ok. I'll see you later. I love you babe."

"-I love you too."-She grinned.

**Three hours later**

"-Come in."-She said.

He gave her a kiss.

"-I miss you. It look like that there's been weeks since we've been together."

"-I know."

She kissed him hungrily grabbing his shirt collar.

"-The trip to Rome is still going to happen, right?"-She asked breaking the kiss.

"-Of course. I've waiting for 10 months. The trip will be amazing."-He resurrect her.

"-I don't believe that in one week we will be in Rome."

They smiled to each other. They kissed again. His hands started down since her waist to her ass. They were still on the lobby. They started to walk to the living room, never breaking the hungry kiss. She lay down on the sofa and he continued to kiss her.

He started to pull her shirt up.

"-Hi, pretty boy, easy. There's something that I want to talk about."-She said between kisses. He broke the kiss. They sat on the sofa, she grabbed his hands.

"-I think that we should move in together."

He didn't say a work, he just grabbed her cheek and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"-That sounds great."

"-Really?"-She put her hand on his arm that was still holding her face.

"-Yeah. We are going to be incredibly happy."

"-We are already happy. I love you Greg, I love you in a way that I never thought before."

"-I love you too."

He laid her down grabbing her legs, massaging her ass and kissing her neck. A moan exited from her throat. He got her up and led her to the bedroom. He kissed her, she kissed him back and she unbuttoned his shirt.


	15. The Lake

Hi! New chapter. Morgan and Greg are in Rome, what could happen there? Enjoy!

**R&R**

* * *

"-I can't believe that we have to leave in two days."-Morgan complained.

"-I know. This place is amazing."

They were walking in a park holding each other's hands. It was a summer night. Around them no one could be seen, probably because it was 1am and the park wasn't famous.

"-Let's enjoy."-Morgan said with a pervert smile on her face.

"-Enjoy what my lady?"

"-That lake over there."-She pointed.

"-Are you crazy? No way."

"-Come on Greg. I know you want to."-She said whispering on his ear.

Before he could say anything, she was already on her underwear, entering the water.

"-If you want to see the rest, you have to come in."-She dived.

He took his clothes, staying in boxers and entered the water. When she was doing her way to him, he dived.

"-Greg, that's not funny!"-She said, looking at the water, looking for him.

And suddenly something pushed her into the water, all that she could feel, were lips on hers. They got back to the surface. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his back, holding her in the legs, he kissed her.

"-I so happy."-She said.

"-I know."

They kissed one more. Greg was the one to break the kiss.

"-Happy anniversary."

"-I love and I couldn't be more happy."-She said giving him a kiss.

"-I love you too. I'm grateful that you entered my life."

They kissed. He put her down and took her bra off. He then, kissed her neck and her breast, holding her on the waist, his hands started to slide down her body, which made her moan. It doesn't matter how many times, they would have sex, she would always moan.

Once they were naked, he grabbed her again by the legs and they dive, together. Kissing under the water, it felt right for the both of them. She moaned one more time, putting her hands on the back of his neck, she kissed him hungrily. The touch of each other drove the other crazy.

After a while they exited the water. They dressed, but how they were wet, their clothes were wet to. They lay down on the grass kissing again. He was on the top of her, and suddenly he just stared at her. She gave him a soft kiss.

"-What?"

"-You're gorgeous."-He said.

She gave him another kiss. He got up and gave her his hand so she could lift too.

"-Morgan, I was counting to do this when we returned to Vegas, but I can't handle it anymore."

He put himself on one knee.

"-Morgan Brody, you're the most gorgeous, smart, sweet, kind, and crazy woman that I ever met. When I first saw you...it was magical, I felt in love. Every day I fell in love for you. I love you so badly."

He took a small box from his pocket.

"-Would you marry me?"

Tears showed up on her eyes.

"-Yes."

He put the ring on her finger, got up and kissed her passionately.

"-I love you too Greg."

An hour later they got back to the hotel. They were damn happy. She closed the hotel room door, kissing him. She put her hands on his chest, and his hands were on her cheeks. She drove him to the bed and pushed him. She was on the top, staying on control. She took his shirt. He grabbed her ass while she was kissing his chest. She put herself in her knees and on a sexy way, she took her t-shirt off. She got back to kiss his mouth again and started to kiss another parts of his body. She took his jeans off and hers. Once they got naked, he stayed on top. He didn't make a path of kisses, no, he made a path of bites. He didn't use to do that too many times, but when he do it, she gets crazy.

Their body was sticky when they stopped, Morgan was laid on Greg chest, looking at the ring on her finger she spoke.

"-Are we really going to marry?"

"-Yes, we will."

She looked at him, and kissed him.

"-I love you. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me. Thank you Greg."

"-I love you too. I promise that we will be very happy. More than now."

"-I have no doubts."

She kissed him one more time.


	16. (All) The Reactions

Hi! New Chapter. I'm sorry for the late upload. So Morgan and Greg are engaged. How will be their friends reactions? Eckley, without knowing, speaks of a very delicate subject, which made Morgan cry. What have he done?  
Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

"Greg how are we going to tell to my father?"

"You know me. How it's obvious I asked him first."

"Wait. What?" A smile appeared on her face, which made him smile.

"Yeah. Why go old school?"-He asked.

"When you can go ancient."-She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"-Let's go. We have to get ready to work."

They left their house. When they arrived to the lab, all their co-workers greeted them.

"Morgan what is that rock on your finger?"-Finn asked surprised. Instantly everyone looked at her finger. Morgan and Greg hold each other hands.

"Greg proposed me."-Morgan said looking at Greg's eyes. A shine on their eyes appeared.

"Oh My God!"-Nick said with his Texan accent. "Greg Sanders getting marry?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations! I'm still shocked"- Nick said and gave them a hug.

"Congratulations!"-Finn said with an enormous smile on her face. She got up, and gave the youngers CSI's a hug.

"I'm very happy for you two!" Sara said giving them a hug.

"Hi! What is going on here?"-DB asked.

"Morgan and Greg are going to marry."-Sara answered to her supervisor

DB gave them the congratulations.

"There's a party and no one told me about it?"-Eckley asked entering the break room. "M, how were your vacations?"

Morgan gave her father a hug.

"Thank you dad."-She whispered on his ear.

"If you are happy, I'm happy."-They broke apart. "Hey Greg!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take care of my daughter."

"I promise."

"Hey, remember I want grandchildren."-Eckley said before leaving the room.

Morgan's face went pale. A tear appeared on her eye.

"Morgan, what's wrong?"-Greg asked looking at his fiancée face.

"Nothing."

Morgan left the room, very quickly.

"Greg what was that?"-Nick asked.

"I don't know."

"Go after her and take her home."-DB said with a concern look.

Greg gave him a "thank you" look. He followed her to the parking lot. When she was entering her car, he grabbed her.

"Morgan? What is going on?"

She hugged him crying, with her head on his shoulder, she whispered.

"Just take me home, please."

Greg with his thumbs cleaned the tears that were crawling down her face.

"Let's go."


	17. The Secret of Hers

**Hi! New chapter. So, in the last chapter, I read some opinions, why she started to cry. Well, you were all wrong. Find out, why she started to cry. Enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

When they got home, Morgan went straight to the bathroom. Greg followed her, but she already had closed the door. He knocked on the door for 10 minutes, she didn't opened, all he could hear were sobs. He dressed his pajamas, and sat on the sofa of their living room.

An hour later, she already had taken a shower. She went to the bedroom, and lay down on the bed. He immediately followed her. For a moment, Greg leaned against the door looking at his fiancée with a worried look. He came close to her, gave her a kiss on her forehead and said:

"I'm going to sleep on the guest room. If you need anything just call me, ok?"

He turned around, when he was about to leaving the bedroom, Morgan said, almost on a whisper:

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone. I need you."

"Ok. I'll stay."

He lay down on the bed and she cuddled up on him.

"Babe, what is wrong? You can't tell me everything."-He questioned her.

She cleaned her tears and sat.

"Ok. I'll tell you. When I was 19 year old, I fell in love, for the first time, in my life."-She paused.-"Well, I thought that he loved me...we had this crazy relationship."

She started crying, Greg immediately hold her tight.

"That's ok. You don't need to tell me."-He replied to her tears.

"I need."-She halted again."-So, after four months, I got pregnant. Despite of only being a teen, without any responsibilities, when I looked at the test results, I felt happiness."-She made a sad smile."How it is obvious, I needed to tell Jack. At first, he didn't say a word, and then, he told me that it wasn't his. I immediately started to cry, and he left."

She started to cry.

"Don't cry babe, its ok."-He said trying to calming her.

"The day after, he came to my house and said that he was sorry. I believed him and I accepted his forgiveness. Then he said that he wanted to make up for me, and took me to a surprise, like he had said."

More tears started to crawl down her face. Greg cleaned them.

"We reached to an old farm house, I saw a couple of cars parked there. I was getting afraid. He took me inside, and I felt a woman grabbing me. It was his sister. They sat me down on a chair and tied me. His sister was a doctor, specializing in abort. What a coincidence. She gave me a pill."-Morgan's voice has getting scared.

"Morgan, you don't have to continue."-Greg said.

"I was too nervous. I said that he didn't need to assume. I would take care of the baby on my own. He said that he didn't care. When I was about to take the pill, I felt my legs wet. I looked down and I saw blood."

Morgan started to cry like a child, Greg hold her tight on his chest. She continued to talk:

"After I left the hospital, I didn't say anyone, not even my mother. I went home, I packed a bag, left a note, to my mom, and I went to the airport. I caught a plane to Europe and traveled for a year."

"Oh, Morgan. Why didn't you tell me soon?"-Greg inquired.

"Wait. There is more. I got back a year later. I was stronger. When I talk to Jack again, he said that he was very sorry and that he was a different person. He wanted to try again. I accepted his apology, again. And again, I got pregnant. And again, he forced me to abort. This time I didn't fought, I just did what he asked."-Tears, and more tears left her eyes. Greg couldn't see the woman he loves, like that, he closed his fists.

"I never told you, but this is another reason, that I broke up with you, months ago. That's why, every time, that someone ask about babies, I run. For so many years, I hold this. After the second abort, the doctor, said that it would be very difficult to me, to get pregnant again."

Morgan looked into Greg's brown eyes.

"Morgan doesn't matter. I'm going to stay with you, no matter what. I will never leave you. I will always take care of you."

"Thank you."

"Now, try to sleep. I love you."-Greg kissed her softly on the lips, and she fell asleep on his chest.


	18. The Biting Mark

Hey! I know, where are the hot scenes? Lately I haven't been very focused on that. The next chapter will be about their wedding and the next, will have hot scenes, I promise and it will involve Eckley. My classes ended today, I still have exams, but after these two next weeks, I will devote myself into Morganders One-shots. Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

It was their day off. They were going to marry in a week. Morgan was in top of Greg, biting his neck, his shoulders and his arms.

"Morgan, why do you like to bite me?"-He asked

She grinned.

"Ok. I'll tell you. Do you know that bite mark that I have on my arm?"

He nodded.

"Well, this bite is from my first time...After that, I guess...I just kept this addiction."

"Tell me about your first time. Better, tell me about your youth."

"Ok."

She sat next to him. He looked at her, with a "tell me now" look.

"When, I moved to L.A I was a rebel teen. At school, I was the popular girl. I had good grades, but I definitely knew how to have a good time. I was dating the quarterback, I was 15. We were at my living room, making out, when he started to use his hands. I grabbed him and took him upstairs. Accidentally we end up in my mom's bed, he asked me if I was sure, and I said hell yeah."

"Wow."-Greg said with a shocking face. "You were only 15, how did you felt about it?"

"Bad, the day after, I broke up with him, I told my mother what had happened, and the only thing she said was."

***Flashback***

"Honey, someday, you'll meet someone, and when happen with that someone, you'll feel like it is your first time and you'll forget that that alleged first time, was even real."

***end of the flashback***

"What your mom said, did you felt it?"-He questioned her.

She smiled looking at him. Morgan gave him a passionate kiss.

"Yeah. When you showed up at my front step, I felt like the first time. I love you, more than anything. I love you so much. This that we have, is what I've looking for, my all life. All the stupid things that I did as a teen, was it because I wanted this. Thank you. For everything. For loving me. For take care of me. For making me smile. For hear all those nonsense that I use to say when I'm with period. You are the best that I ever had. God blessed me with you. When you proposed, it was the happiest day of my life, because in that day I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Greg, you were the best thing that could ever had happen to me"

Tears appeared on his and on her eyes.

"That was ...wow. I love you too Morgan, now and always."

He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her so passionately.

She started to slide her hands down his chest. He laid her down not breaking the kiss.

"Greg, I want to know about you first time."-She said looking at him.

"Later."-He gave her a kiss. "We can do better things now."

She kissed him once more. Unto her phone rang. She groaned, and looked at the ID, it was her father. Greg quickly pulled her back and kissed her neck.

"He's a grow up men, he know how to take care of him. And besides, he should know that his daughter needs to spend a little bit time without him."-Morgan dropped her phone into the ground and focused on Greg.

And with this they lost into each other touches and kisses.


	19. The Wedding

**Hi! I'm sorry for the late upload, but you know, exams. Morgan and Greg are finally getting marry! This is a long chapter comparing to the others, but it will be worth reading, I can ensure you. Enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Morgan? Can I come in?"-He asked knocking on the door.

"Sure."

He entered. When they looked to each other, a big smile appeared on their faces. Morgan was getting ready to the wedding, but she hasn't done much, though. Her mother, Sara, Finn and a cousin, who was like a sister to Morgan, were with her, helping her.

"Hey, can you live us for a moment, please?"-Morgan asked.

The four women left the room. Greg quickly got close to Morgan, grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Hey."-She said.

He couldn't help, but smile.

"Hi."-He whispered in her ear.

Her elbows were on his shoulders and her hands were messing with his hair. She happily smiled at him, and gave him a kiss.

"In three hours, we are going to be married."-She said.

He nodded and kissed her again. But this time hasn't a simple kiss. It was a hungry one, which she responded immediately. She pushed him and said:

"No. Stop!"

"Don't stop? I will fulfill your wishes."

She grinned. He started to kiss the side of her neck and whispering things on her ear.

"We are going to have a hell of a wedding night, aren't we?"-She gave him a teasing look.

"Yeah. But first of all, let's get married."-He said letting her go.

"Yeah. Thank you."-She thanked him.

"For what? I just want to see you happy."

"Well, you did it. I'm happy. No. I'm super happy."-She put her hands on his hips and kissed him.-"How is going to be the honeymoon?"

"We will spend the first night here in Vegas, at a hotel, and in the next morning we will to the airport."

"Tell me, where are we heading to?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok."-She gave him a sad smile, but continued-"Remember, my aunt is going to stay at our place, during the honeymoon. She wants to stay in Vegas, and she doesn't like hotels and I couldn't say no to her, so..."

"That's ok."

"How was the bachelor party?"-She asked him, giving him a questioned look. "There weren't any stripers, right?"

"I would never do that to you."

"I hope so. Because if you do, I'll cut you something that you really like."

He swallowed.

"Don't worry. Like I said, there weren't, and Russell was there so, even if wanted to, we couldn't."

She gave him a stick look.

"I'm just kidding babe, I don't need any striper."-Greg kissed her once more-"What about yours? Finn is your bridesmaid and she's a little crazy..."

"I love see the jealous Greg. Don't worry, we just drank and talked, and my mother was there and my aunt, so."

"Come here."-He said. Greg wrapped her harms around his wife to be and kissed her passionately. They were starting to lose themselves into the kiss, when someone knocked on the door.

"Morgan, you have to get ready."-Her mom said on the other side of the door.

"Just a sec. Bye."

"Bye my lover."

He gave her one last kiss, and he was about to living she said.

"Wait." She put her hands on his hips, again, and asked him:

"You don't get upset, because I don't want to change my surname. Or do you?"

He gave her one of his resurrection looks.

"Of course not. My mom didn't get Sanders, either. I have to go."

"One last kiss as single."-She asked with begging eyes.

He leaned and kissed her.

"I love you. I'll see you in the aisle."

"I love you too."-She bit her lip.

The four others women's got in, and helped Morgan with the hair, then the makeup, and finally the dress.

They had found the perfect place, in the area of Vegas. It was the perfect place. It looked like they weren't in Vegas anymore.

Morgan dress was beautiful. She opted to go, with traditional and simple. She was walking down the aisle, with her stepfather on her right arm and her father on her left arm. She looked around and saw how beautiful the day was. The place was so beautiful. It was on a garden. She looked at the guests, they didn't want too many people there, and so they only invited the closest friends and family. She looked at the ground and saw white rose petals, as she followed the path with her eyes, she saw him, standing there, waiting for her. She smiled at him, and he smiled her back.

The wedding had begun. The time had flown, he realized. It was already time to say their vows. He began:

"Morgan...when I saw you for the first time, I tried to flirt with you, because when I saw standing there, I thought...Wow, she's gorgeous. For a couple of weeks, I had a huge crush on you, but when the helicopter was hijacked, I realized that it wasn't just a simple crush. No. It was more than that. It was love. I love you since that day. For three years I hid my feelings, and it was a mistake. The best thing of my day is when I get home and I can see you waiting for me. I could start talking about what I most love about you, but we had to stay here all day. What I feel for you can't be described. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

A tear appeared on her eye. She started.

"Wow...I denied my feelings for you, for a long time. That was the biggest mistake of my life. You are the best thing that could have ever happen to me. You make me laugh, you take care of me. Every time I am sad, you are there to hold me. I trust you with all my heart. I love you with all my heart. You saw the worst of me, and you didn't run. You supported me. You took care of me, and you told me that everything was going to be alright, and you were right, everything is perfect. You are the perfect man. For making me laugh, for support me, for take care of me, for making me smile, for everything we've been through. I don't what I did in other life, for deserve someone like you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you. And I want to die holding your hand. Thank you."

Minutes passed.

"I do."-He said. Greg put the gold ring on her finger.

Another minute.

"I do."-Morgan put the gold ring on his finger.

"You can kiss the bride."

He kissed her with all the passion he had inside of him.


	20. The Before

**New chapter! I'm so sorry for the late upload...I have to admit I've been lazy lately. And I also have been blocked. Portugal had that game yesterday, and the result wasn't the best, I'm frustrated, it's a good thing, though because I was able to finish this chapter. I swear, I had a complete different idea for the honeymoon, but that went bad. I'll try upload the honeymoon tomorrow, it will be hot, and will have a lot of news. Well, I'll just shut up. It is a small one, just with a bit of the wedding party, the wedding night and a talk in the airport.**

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Wedding Party**

Greg and Morgan were dancing. She was with her head on Greg's shoulder.

"Are you ready for the rest of our life?"-He asked.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Of course I am. With you I'm always ready for anything."

"Great. But before the rest of our life, are you ready for the best honeymoon ever?"

"Greg, please. Stop it. You are killing me. Tell me. Where are you taking me?"

"I won't tell you, until we get to the airport."

"Ok, but you realize that I'm going to be upset."

He leaned and kissed her.

"You can't. You love me."

"Yes, I do. I love you Greg, more than anything."

"I love you too."

**The Wedding Night**

Greg carried Morgan in bride style to the inside of the hotel room.

"Ok. Now, put me down!"-She begged grinning.

He put her down and gave her a kiss. Then, he moved his head backward, looked at her, and smiled, watching how beautiful she was.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."-He said.-"I ordered room services. They must be here, any second."- She leaned and gave him another kiss, when someone knocked on the door.

Greg followed to the door. He opened it, smiled at the boy, who was serving the dinner and said:

"Thank you."-And closed the door. Now, talking to Morgan-"You know I'm feeling pretty confident, tod..."-He wasn't able to say anything, 'cause, there she was, in front of him, only wearing her sexy underwear.

"Oh...I think...We can skip dinner."-Greg whispered getting close to her.

"Yeah, I guess so."-She gave him a smile.

She put herself in tiptoes, grabbed his neck firmly, and kissed him. Greg didn't grabbed her, no. Instead, he took his blazer off, and started to unbutton his own shirt. When the shirt was unbuttoned, Morgan put her hands on his shoulders and slowly, down the shirt on his arms. His hands were on her back, under her bra.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She fell into the bed. Her backs went against the headboard. Greg grabbed her legs and pulled her a bit close, kissing her neck. Her arms were around his neck. She moaned as he took her bra, and massaged her breasts. Greg kissed her body slowly, and very softly. She loved that.

"Greg..."-Another moan.

He smiled hearing her saying his name and just continued.

...

"Morning my queen."

She was sleeping on Greg's chest.

"Hey."-She gave him a smile.

"So. What did you thought about your first night as a married woman?"

"Hm...It was wonderful. Thank you."-She biting his neck.

"I'm not going to tell you, where our honeymoon is going to be."

"I had to try."

"Yeah. Give me a kiss, and then let's go take a shower, because we can't miss our flight."- She kissed him, while he lifted her and drove her to the bathroom.

**Airport**

"Greg…Stop walking!"

"Came on, we are almost there."-And with this he started to walk again.

"No. Where are you taking me?"

"If I tell you, will you come?"

She nodded. Greg grabbed her waist, pulled her a little closer and said:

"Do you know a place named Gan?"

"Like…Maldives Gan?"-She asked looking at him.

"Yeah…Is in Maldives?"-He gave her a smile with a confuse funny look.

Morgan gaped.

"Oh My God. Are you kidding me?"-She questioned him.

"I'm not. We are going to spend three amazing weeks in Gan."

He leaned and gave Morgan a passionate kiss, but yet a quick one.

"Wait...I don't want to be a pain in the ass, but the hell did you paid for the trip?"-She asked still surprised.

"Don't worry about that."-She gave him a "tell me" look.-"Seriously, babe, don't worry. It was your father. So..."

"Ok."-She gave him another kiss and a smile.

"We are going to lose the flight."-Greg said holding her hand


	21. The Honeymoon

**Hey! New Chapter. I'm really sad. Before you read it, I just want to apologize. I promised a hot chapter, but I couldn't write it. It's very hard ,now, write hot scenes. I'll give my best in the next chapters, but I can't promise anything. I almost forgot, I had help on this chapter, a friend of mine, helped me with this. Thanks Bea for your ideas, you're the best. Love you.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

**The end of the first week**

A week has spent since their wedding. They were in Gan. The day had just beginning, but the newlyweds, were already awake. Morgan was sat on Greg's lap. His hands were rubbing her back inside of her shirt, and hers were on his shoulders.

"Give me a kiss."-Greg asked.

Morgan smiled and kissed him. His hands were started to down on her back, when she spoke.

"Hm...Two weeks ago, you asked me to talk about my first time. Now is your turn."

"I don't want to."

"Why? Tell me, come on. I'm your wife. You shouldn't keep secrets from your wife."

"Will you always use that excuse?"

She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Ok. I was..."-He paused and then he whispered so low, that even Morgan couldn't hear-"22."

"What? I didn't hear."

"I was...22."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."-Greg said with an ashamed look on his eyes.

She smiled at him.

"Don't laugh at me."

Morgan gave him a kiss.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just thinking at you really are the sweetest guy that I ever met."-Another kiss.

"I'm going to tell you. You deserve to know the true. I've only been with 4 women so far. And it includes you."

She smiled again and then asked:

"But why?"

"I was the nerd guy. Every time that a girl approached me was because she needed help with her homework, or because she couldn't study. That's why my high school years sucked."

"But...I heard that when you became a lab tech, you were pretty confidence. Can you explain that?"-He laughed.

"Well...hm...When I came to Vegas...I don't know…someone that I didn't knew took over me. I didn't knew anyone around, so I just did what I had to do, because I didn't wanted to suffer, like I suffered in high school."

This time she asked him, whispering on his ear:

"If you only been with 4 women so far, how the hell you know how to use those hands and that mouth so well?"

Before she could look at him, Greg started to kiss her neck.

"Like this?-He asked.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Hm hm. That's what I'm talking about."-He looked at her and gave her a sexy kiss.

**The fourth day of the second week**

Greg and Morgan were walking on the beach, holding each other hands. Morgan was with her head on his arm.

"I still can't believe that, we actually got married."-Morgan said.

"It was the happiest day of my life."

"Yeah, I know."

Big smiles could be seen on their faces.

They kept walking for a couple moments, till Greg broke the silence.

"Let's see our journey, together. So...We meet, I tried to flirt with you. We flirt, like, for three years. But, we fell in love, but never assumed our feelings. We started dating, we broke up."-He paused.-"Five months later, we got back together. We went to Rome, where I proposed. We got married, and now, were we are, in Gan, on our honeymoon. What's our next step?"

Morgan didn't say a word, because she knew what Greg was talking about. Images started to cross her mind. She held herself stronger against Greg's arm.

"Hey."-He said looking at her.-"Sorry, Morgan."

She gave him a sad smile.

"It's not your fault. It's just me. There's still something that scares me."

"That's ok. I get it, seriously. And I promise that I'm not going to press you."

"I just need a little more time."

"Don't worry about it. You'll have the time you need."

"Thank you. I love you."

Greg gave her a kiss with a lot of passion.-"I love you too."

**The Middle of the third week **

They had returned to the room, after a romantic dinner on the beach.

"Crap. I forgot my coat down there. I'll be here in a minute."-Morgan said.

Morgan turned around, but Greg grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He started to kiss her neck and drove her to the bed. A small moan exited her mouth.

"Seriously stop it."-She said biting her lip. "My coat is down here. And I have something to tell you."

Greg looked at her.

"I want to try."

He gave her a confuse look.

"Kids…"

An enormous smile took over his face, but quickly, he lost it remembering what Morgan had told him, months ago.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I don't want an empty house. And you are not going to hurt me. I know that."

"I am not. But…what about what that doctor said to you, years ago?"

"I have to do some tests and you too. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. That's the best new ever. First because I know that you are better…from your past. And second because we are going to be parents."-Greg said with a big smile.

She kissed him.

"It's possible that I can't get pregnant."-Morgan told him, with a serious tone of voice.

"I know. But don't worry about it. I'm not going to leave you because of that."

"Thank you."

A kiss and another and another and her phone ringed.

"If is my aunt again, I swear that I'm going to kill her."-Greg smiled widely at her. After, a moment with a serious look, Morgan gave up and smile at her husband. And that sweet moment was destroyed, by another call from her aunt.

"I better take that."

"Yeah. But first a kiss."-Morgan, with no hesitation kissed him.


End file.
